jaiden_animationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Parent Stories
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on June 4, 2017. Synopsis In this video, Jaiden explains some stories involving her parents. Stories Introduction Jaiden has really good parents who have always wanted the best for her and her brother and not let them lean back too far in their chairs while eating dinner (except when it actually happened once). Jaiden has been grateful for growing up in a loving family, despite some ups and downs. She has just started moving out at the time, and she would be free to make her own choices and not have to care that "oatmeal is a breakfast food." This video would be more about "funny, stupid stuff because that makes a better YouTube video." Veggie tales When Jaiden was little, she was not picky when it comes to eating and ate pretty much anything on her plate, unlike some kids who refuse to eat dinner no matter what. Jaiden's parents would make up games as an attempt to get her to eat food she did not like, such as a contest about who could eat the most green beans the quickest. Long story short, Jaiden won but ended up getting sick. Despite never doing that green bean contest again, another contest was about who could make the loudest carrot crunch. Later, Jaiden wondered if that contest was just so she and her brother would eat more carrots. When her mother said yes, Jaiden gasps, thinking she had been betrayed. Even Jaiden's aunt had some vegetable tricks up her sleeve. When Jaiden's cousin did not want to eat any more carrots, Jaiden's aunt would ask to eat three more, then the cousin was tricked into eat five more. Jaiden believes that some mothers would bake brownies with broccoli hidden in them as an easy way to get their kids to consume more nutrients than sugar. Another food hidden in brownies is black beans, and that is good for protein which Jaiden believes to be the only macro-nutrient society would ever need and "carbs are the devil", but that would be saved for another video. The Pokedoll hunter Jaiden used to really like stuffed animals when she was young (she still does). She is also really into Pokemon. One day, Jaiden researched on Google for stuffed Pokemon, and became shocked and excited. She really wanted the Blaziken Pokedoll because Blaziken is her favorite Pokemon. Jaiden did a lot of chores until her mother decided to buy her the Blaziken Pokedoll and her brother the Totodile one. The plushes cost about $20 at the time and Jaiden and her brother were ecstatic upon the arrival of the plushes. Jaiden loved her Blaziken Pokedoll so much, but eventually stopped bringing it everywhere she went and kept it her closet. Recently, Jaiden decided to look for her Blaziken Pokedoll again, but she couldn't find it and was shocked to hear that her mother got rid of it. At first Jaiden was devastated, but then she decided to buy it herself, and she was stunned to find out that Blaziken Pokedolls became super expensive rare collector's items, costing more than a hundred dollars. So it has become Jaiden's goal to hunt down as many rare Pokedolls as she could find and selfishly not let any desperate collectors get to them. Her target at the time is the Hoenn starter evolution collection: Blaziken, Swampert, and Sceptile. End-card Jaiden has more Parent Stories to tell which she would save for a sequel video later. Jaiden mother's birthday was coincidentally a few days before this video was uploaded and she promised to take her mother out for a special dinner as soon as the video was done. There was also something important Jaiden wanted to say but she did not write it down thinking it was too important to forget, but she forgot it and might remember it again when she uploads the video. Characters Some unnamed characters are not included. * Jaiden * Jaxen * Mom * Dad * Jaiden's aunt * Aunt's daughter * A few kids and their moms * Desperate collector Reception Like many of Jaiden's videos, the reception for this video is fairly positive. Trivia *This video contains all of the members of Jaiden's family. *This video was referenced in the beginning of Jaiden's Things that Happened While I Grew up video, saying that looking back at it, she does not like it, even at 10,000,000 views at the time. *The "green bean incident" was referenced in this video's possible sequel, My Childhood Stories. *Batman (with a sad face) makes a small split-second cameo right after Jaiden says her opening line "I, like many people, have parents." Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018